Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Bacon
by Akela Victoire
Summary: You never mess with Bloom's food- especially when there is bacon involved. Especially as she'll go INSANE on you if it goes missing- as the other members of the Winx Club learn the hard way...


Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to **_meeeeeeee!_** I wrote this little one-shot as a birthday present to myself. I hope you all enjoy it too! Bloom fans, you will not want to read this...

**Disclaimer:** Getting ownership of Winx Club would have been a wonderful birthday present, but sadly, that hasn't happened yet... :/

* * *

It was beautiful.

It was a complete work of art: a true masterpiece.

Savoury strips of crispy, fat-trimmed bacon with bits of cheddar cheese sprinkled on, dressed up with lettuce, tomato and a spoonful of mayonnaise, sandwiched between two slightly toasted slices of whole wheat bread, it was the most wondrous thing Bloom had ever seen in her life.

No it didn't matter that she went from ordinary Earthling girl to extraordinary fairy princess, the bacon in this sandwich was more amazing.

Setting it down on the kitchen counter of the apartment that she lived in with the other Winx during their mission on Earth, she took a step back to admire her masterpiece more.

"_Bacon is seriously the best food ever and I will roast anyone who says otherwise…" _She thought.

Just as she was about to savour the delicious flavour of the crispy bacon sandwich, her cell phone rang.

Slightly grouchy at having her bacon time interrupted, she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Bloom…" _A worried female voice came over the line. Bloom tensed as she realized that the worried voice belonged to Roxy, Earth's Last™ Fairy.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"_Something is very wrong over here… I feel a presence in the house that shouldn't be here!" _Roxy exclaimed.

Bloom's eyes went wide. "We'll be right over."

The Fairy of the Dragon Fire sighed as she turned back to her sandwich and wrapped it up to put in the fridge.

"_I'll be back for you later, my precious bacon…"_

* * *

After the Winx returned to their apartment, they decided to take the following day off to relax.

Stella stretched in the armchair that she had lazily draped herself across.

"I don't feel like cooking today. Let's order in…" She yawned.

"When do _you _ever cook?" Aisha, Musa and Tecna asked in unison.

"The last time you tried, we would have had to call the fire department if it wasn't for Bloom…" Flora pointed out.

"_Cooking… Wait! How could I have forgotten about that BLT I made last night?!"_ Bloom thought, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

Seconds later, the other Winx heard a panicked scream that was so loud, it almost knocked them off their feet and even startled all the pets in the store below, making them run/fly around in a panic.

Flora ran downstairs to check on them while the other Winx ran to the kitchen to check on Bloom.

They found the Fairy of the Dragon Flame staring blankly at the spot in the refrigerator where her beloved sandwich was _supposed_ to be.

"What's up with you, Bloom?" Musa raised an eyebrow.

"Who did it?" Bloom asked quietly.

"Did _what?_" Aisha asked.

"Yeah Bloom. What has you so upset?" Stella asked, puzzled.

"Where the hell did my sandwich go?" Bloom asked quietly, barely holding in the anger she felt pulsating through her as she gestured to the empty spot on the refrigerator shelf.

"How would we know that Bloom?" Tecna asked.

"Shut it." Bloom snarled, actually scaring them with her tone.

When she glanced back up, all of them jumped back in fear and Stella even found herself in Musa's arms.

The cat-like eyes of Dark Bloom had come back to haunt them.

"_B-Bloom, are y-you okay?" _Flora stammered, regretting re-entering the room instantly.

"No, I am NOT OKAY! My bacon is GONE! DO YOU HEAR ME? GONE!" Bloom seethed, smoke beginning to surround her.

"Calm down!" Aisha exclaimed, beginning to form a shield around herself and the others.

"I will calm down only when my BACON magically reappears in that fridge!" Bloom pointed back at the fridge angrily.

"You can't summon food that's already been eaten!" Stella was nearest to the door.

"Oh really? _Watch me._" Bloom transformed and held up fireballs in both hands.

"I think we ought to run." Musa said.

"Forget running. Let's fly!" Stella was about to transform, but found that she couldn't.

"Wait, what the hell? I can't transform!"

"Me either!" Flora exclaimed.

"I put a power nullification spell on you all because _no one_ will be going _anywhere_ until I find out where _my_ bacon has gone. Who took it?"

"None of us took your damn sandwich!" Aisha snapped.

"Maybe it was you, Aisha…" Bloom paced up and down the room, wings flapping slightly.

"Or maybe it was Stella. Despite looking the most sticklike of us all, she eats like a horse…"

"Why thank yo- _HEY!_" Stella exclaimed indignantly.

Tecna glanced around. "I think our figures all look the same…"

"We are not all here to talk about our figures, however fabulous they may be and even though mine is the best…" Bloom stared them down.

"My sandwich was the best thing I ever created. Strips of crispy, juicy bacon, dressed up with grated cheese and mayonnaise, interlaid with tomato and lettuce, between toasted slices of whole wheat bread…" Bloom's eyes glazed over as she stared blankly over her friends' heads.

She shook her head to clear it. "But that's all gone now thanks to one of you…"

"So, who do I burn first?" Bloom reignited her fingers.

She walked around her friends, barely touching the edges of Flora's hair, who drew back, whimpering in fear.

"Don't make me use Dark Magic, because I will!" Bloom raised her hands above her head and the Great Dragon formed around her. Her eyes also began to glow.

The other Winx Club members had never seen her this angry, not even when she was dealing with Diaspro- or even the Trix.

"So… TALK, TALK I SAID! WHERE. IS. THE. BACON?!" She shouted.

"We don't know!" Flora burst out crying and Stella looked as if she wanted to follow Flora's example.

"No one's talking? Then fine!" She started firing spells around the room at random and the other Winx Club members screamed and ran for cover.

"AAH! Bloom, why don't you use your Tracix wings to find out what happened to your BLT?!" Tecna shrieked.

"Don't tell me what to- wait, why didn't I use my Tracix wings?" Bloom paused her destruction for a moment and the other fairies peeked out from behind their hiding places.

"_WINX TRACIX!"_

* * *

_Bloom and the other Winx Club fairies had just gotten back in from ensuring Roxy's safety once again._

_Stella stretched and yawned as the group landed on the balcony of their apartment._

"_I'm beat. Let's just go to sleep…" She said as she de-transformed, the others following her lead._

"_You guys go onto bed. I'm gonna grab a bedtime snack…" Bloom walked away and made a beeline for the kitchen._

"_My bacon sandwich should still be in there…" She said aloud as she opened the fridge door._

_As she gazed upon her best creation, it was as if heavenly music had started to play and a halo appeared over the delectable sandwich._

"_After tonight's escapades, I totally deserve this…" Bloom chomped happily into the sandwich, all cares forgotten. When she finished, she topped it off with a glass of orange juice._

"_Aaah. That was fantastic. Oh well, time to go get ready for bed…" She yawned and stretched as she headed into the bathroom._

* * *

"Oh." Bloom's eyes widened. "Oh dear. I guess I forgot about eating that sandwich and I don't know how that's possible seeing as I ate the best food ever…" She chuckled nervously.

Stella, Aisha, Flora, Musa and Tecna came out of their hiding places and glared down the redheaded fairy.

"Oops... Heheheheheh…" Bloom chuckled nervously again touching her fingers to her face lightly.

As her angry friends began to approach her, she backed up.

"Um, guys, don't you think you might be takings _a little too seriously?_"

"Well, no Bloom. No we don't." Flora said quietly, but with an edge to her voice that the Fairy of the Dragon Flame had never heard in all her years of knowing the Nature fairy.

Bloom was terrified.

"_I'm going to need to find a memory modification spell, aren't I?"_ She thought.

"Get. HER!" Stella shrieked, finally being able to transform again.

The other fairies shouted battle cries as they too transformed.

"COME BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN US! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TAKEN YOU TO MAGIX, YOU UNGREATFUL RAT!" Stella led the charged after the screaming Flame Fairy through an open window of the apartment and out into the skies of Gardenia.


End file.
